On mobile platforms such as commercial aircraft, buses, trains, ships, etc., crew members often must work for extended periods of time before the mobile platform reaches its destination. It is highly advantageous if members of the crew have an area that they can repose to for brief rest periods away from other activities taking place on board the mobile platform. Such crew rest areas should ideally provide an additional degree of privacy to the crew members when the crew members are resting, and even more preferably provide a place where a crew member can lay down and relax.
On many forms of mobile platforms, and particularly on commercial aircraft, space for crew rest areas is very limited. Space may be found at the forward or aft end of the aircraft, in a passenger cabin area, or near the flight deck, depending upon the size and configuration of the particular aircraft. Therefore, it would be especially desirable to provide a crew rest module that can be adapted for use on a mobile platform where space is extremely limited, and particularly on a commercial aircraft. It would also be highly desirable if the crew rest module could accommodate a pair of individuals simultaneously while providing a very limited footprint, and thus form a highly space efficient structure up in the mobile platform.